Hong Ye-Mong
Hong Ye-Mong, the Ice Jade Empress of the Fan is a senior member of the old murim, and the leader of the renowned Red Bloods. In the past, she was one of the Twelve Supreme Masters, being one of the Five Warrior Emperors. During the search for the Golden Castle and Lightning God's Blue Dragon Sword in the Muhae valley, she went by the name "Sohsoh". Appearance Image Gallery Personality History At some point in her childhood, Hong Ye-Mong accompanied her father Hong Gi-Moon to the for a short sojourn where she encountered Yongbi for the first time.Chapter 107 (Yongbi) Two years before the story of ''Yongbi the Invincible'','' Hong Ye-Mong succeeded as leader of the Red Bloods.Chapter 82 (Yongbi) Sometime afterwards, Elder Muk arranged a meeting between her and Yongbi. Approximately one year after Hong Ye-Mong became the leader of the Red Bloods, she and Yongbi got engaged.Chapter 45 (Yongbi) Plot Yongbi the Invincible Volume 1 After Yongbi was captured by a trap set by the Red Bloods and shackled in their stronghold's dungeon, Hong Ye-Mong rode out from Hobuk castle to greet him. In the dungeon, Hong Ye-Mong appraised his belongings and told Yongbi that it was not even enough to pay the interest on the amount he owed her. She then left to prepare his execution as punishment for having swindled almost all the Red Blood's wealth. Then Biryong was set freed and Yongbi was allowed to roam unhindered at her orders. Hong Ye-Mong and her aides lured Yongbi into eavesdropping on their conversation by mentioning massive amounts of gold. Their scripted conversation manipulated Yongbi into searching for Yul Mugi and in turn, the Golden Castle. On top of her stronghold, Hong Ye-Mong watched as Yongbi happily swam away, thinking he deceived the Red Bloods with a decoy. She then mentioned that they can just trail him to the Golden Castle without suffering any losses operating out in the open. When her aides questioned if Yongbi is up to the task, Hong Ye-Mong revealed that he was formerly part of the Black Lancers, a famous cavalry regiment. Upon being reminded of Yongbi's swindle, she had a fit. ---- :''Between the events of Yongbi the Invincible and Gosu (The Master)... Hong Ye-Mong was involved in the old Murim Alliance's war against the Demonic Cult. Shortly after this war, she, Goo Hwi and Yongbi fought against and permanently injured Sa Paecheon,Chapter 78 (Gosu) which eventually lead to Sa Paecheon's consecutive defeats against those affiliated with the Heavenly Destruction Sect. ---- ''Gosu (The Master) Season 2 Introduction Having housed him briefly, Hong Ye-Mong and the other senior members see Gang Ryong off as the young gosu left to head back to Yellow Dragon Mountain. Revived Heavenly Destruction Sect Powers and Abilities Despite being advanced in age, Hong Ye-Mong appears to have retained at least some of the immense power of her prime, still being able to create a colossal cyclone that dwarfs anyone in it.Chapter 137 As one of the renowned Twelve supreme masters of the old murim, she is truly one of the strongest warriors in the murim against whom even the most ambitious warlords cower in fear. Hong Ye-Mong also had the reputation of being the most powerful woman in the Middle Kingdom. Even during her childhood, she was already considered a prodigy; this was no exaggeration as she became one of the Five Warrior Emperors when she was barely past twenty years old. In addition to her amazing martial arts prowess, Hong Ye-Mong possesses impressive financial power being the leader of the Red Bloods and has legions of elite warriors under her command.Chapter 29 (Yongbi) '''Immense Inner Ki: '''The Twelve Supreme Masters are said to have extraordinary levels of inner ki that allows them to use techniques other martial artists cannot.Chapter 33 (Yongbi) '''Immense Endurance: '''Hong Ye-Mong has proven to be a resilient combatant, having faced off against numerous warriors of the Asura Blood Sect and Cruel Moon Archdemon without any indication of being tired. '''Immense Physical Strength: '''Hong Ye-Mong deceptively possesses great physical strength. In close combat, her strikes are strong enough to send her enemies flying and kill them with a single blow.Chapter 110 (Yongbi) Even if the strikes do not outright kill them, it can break their bones. '''Immense Physical Speed: '''She is quick when evading or attacking, being able to close distances easily, which gives her opponents little time to react.Chapter 112 (Yongbi) '''Immense Reflexes: '''Hong Ye-Mong has incredibly fast reflexes allowing her to evade and counter other people's attacks effortlessly. Her reflexes also allows her to quickly block powerful techniques. In the entire story of [[Yongbi the Invincible|''Yongbi the Invincible]], she did not receive a single wound. Blue Bamboo Fan (1).png|The Blue Bamboo Fan Blue Bamboo Fan (2).png Blue Bamboo Fan (3).png|Hong Ye-Mong wielding the fan. Weapons Hong Ye-Mong wields a blue bamboo fan in battle which she uses to create severe torrents of wind, and all her techniques involves the use of this fan.Chapter 43 (Yongbi) She also wielded the fan in hand-to-hand combat with great skill, using it to strike her enemies and to block attacks.Chapter 111 (Yongbi) As one of the Twelve Supreme Masters, Hong Ye-Mong is well-versed in martial art techniques: * Heavenly Wind Fan: A fearsome secret technique capable of leveling an entire village. Eight Thunderous Fans: * Eight Thunderous Fans, The 1st Move: Thunderbolt Strike * Eight Thunderous Fans, The 2nd Move: Swift Head-Striking Thunder * Eight Thunderous Fans, The 3rd Move: Shocking Lightning Rampage Storm Apricot Blossom Fan: * Storm Apricot Blossom Fan, The 2nd Move: Worldly Navel Destruction * Storm Apricot Blossom Fan, The 4th Move: Wind Master Throw * Storm Apricot Blossom Fan, The 6th Move: Spinning Whirlwind Quotes * (To Yongbi) "You're such an awful human being..." Notes & Trivia * Although her beauty radiates a sense of loveliness and gentleness, Hong Ye-Mong's ice cold visage during combat is considered the true face of the invincible empress. * Her husband is Yongbi. * When she was a child, people were calling Hong Ye-Mong a prodigy, which seems to be an accurate description, given that she was already recognized as one of the Five Warrior Emperors at ~20 years old.Chapter 143 (Yongbi) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Yongbi the Invincible Category:Gosu (The Master)